


A Rough Start

by wylanvanecks



Series: Sabriel College AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M, Sam does not like his roommate, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wylanvanecks/pseuds/wylanvanecks
Summary: Sam college roommate is worse than he feared.





	A Rough Start

“You ready for college, baby brother?” Despite the slight teasing tone Dean used, Sam knew he was serious. He sighed, staring out the window as he nervously tapped his fingers on his thigh. When he got no answer, Dean lightly elbowed him, prompting him to speak. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Sam said with a noncommittal shrug. Dean sighed, probably knowing that Sam felt more nervous than he was letting on. He’d always had that annoying habit of being able to read Sam like a book. “I mean, yeah I’m nervous. Like, what if I flunk out of all of my classes? What if my roommate is some psychopath, or something? Or what if I get terrible grades and lose my scholarship?” 

“Sam, Sam, chill out. You really think that you, nerd extraordinaire, are really gonna fail? You didn’t go to single party during high school, because you spent all your time studying.”

“Actually-”

“Charlie’s Halloween party doesn’t count because I had to practically drag you out of the house.” Sam huffed and slumped in his seat. “Anyway, like I was saying. Even if you have a tough time understanding shit in class, you can always study. All you do is study. Like, if studying was an Olympic sport, you’d win gold, Sammy.”

“Yeah, but that was high school. College is obviously gonna be harder.” Sam bit his lip nervously as he realized they were already on Stanford's campus. He and Dean had taken a road trip there with all of his stuff, so they could spend some time together since Sam would now be all the way in California and Dean would still be back in Kansas. 

“Yeah, but I’m sure it’s nothing you can’t handle. Now come on, stop being such a downer. Your emo energy is gonna scare away all the hot chicks,” Dean teased, laughing when Sam punched him in the arm. 

Once they parked, they each grabbed a box and Sam led the way up to his room. Early in the summer, not long after graduation, he had flown out here to tour campus. He had seen where his room was, though he had yet to meet his roommate. He desperately hoped it wasn’t some weirdo, or some obnoxious jerk that always had people over so Sam could never study. 

When they reached Sam’s dorm room, the door was already sitting wide open. The room, however, was empty except for the boxes that sat on one of the beds. Guess that meant his roommate was already here, then. Sam and Dean dropped is boxes on the empty bed, then went to get the rest of his stuff. He hadn’t brought much, just a few boxes and his duffle bag. Plus his backpack, which was basically just his textbooks. 

Sam automatically started to unpack, wanting to get it over with. “You’re really gonna spend all day unpacking?” Dean asked, quirking a brow in question. 

“Obviously. Classes start tomorrow and I don’t want to live outta boxes,” he answered with a shrug. Dean rolled his eyes. 

“C’mon, don’t be such a nerd, Sammy.”

“Yeah Sammy, don’t be such a nerd,” an unfamiliar voice echoed. The brothers looked over at the door to find a guy with light brown hair and a mischievous glint in his eyes that matched the grin on his face. “Which of you is my roomie?”

“Uh, me. I’m Sam,” the younger Winchester said with a polite smile as he stepped forward with his hand extended for a handshake. At the same time, his roommate held out a fist for a fist bump. Sam cleared his throat, his face flushing lightly in embarrassment and quickly correcting him, fist bumping him. 

“I’m Gabriel. Nice to meet ya, Sammy.” As he speaks, he goes over to one of the boxes and starts to dig through it for something. 

“Only I can call him Sammy,” Dean muttered, leaning against the wall beside the door. 

“Jeez, overprotective boyfriends can be such assholes,” Gabriel laughed, seeming unbothered. 

“He’s my brother,” Sam corrected, continuing to unpack. 

“Really? He is gay though, right? I mean, he’s clearly overcompensating.” 

Sam can’t help but laugh, even as Dean scowled and looked like he wanted to knock Gabe into next week. Maybe this guy wasn’t that bad. 

~

Gabriel was worse. Way worse than Sam ever could’ve imagined. Okay, maybe that was a bit dramatic, but still, the guy sucked. He wasn’t the bad when he was gone, which was kind of often. Sam could never focus when he was there, hough. He always had people over, crowding their already tiny dorm room, or had their door open so he could talk to the other guys on their floor. Plus, he was messy. He had never unpacked, but somehow his stuff was still everywhere. Not to mention the candy. The guy seemed to always have condy on him, and his trashcan was always full of candy wrappers. Sam was surprised his teeth had fallen out yet from sugar rot. 

Even now, he was snacking on some M&Ms and talking loudly on the phone. Sam groaned, pushing his textbook off his bed so it fell to the ground with a thud. “Can you shut up?” he asked, annoyed, sitting up and glaring at his roommate. 

“Calm down, Sammich. I’m just tryna talk to my baby bro.”

“Don’t call me that,” he snapped. That was another thing that got on his nerves, Gabriel’s stupid nicknames. “And I will not calm down. I can’t fucking study because you never shut up!”

“Then go to the library.” Despite just being yelled at, he was infuriatingly calm, maybe even a bit amused. 

“I’m always at the damn library. I should be able to study in my own room!” he exclaimed, making Gabriel roll his eyes. 

“You’re so dramatic,” he muttered. Before Sam could tell him how much he utterly detested that statement, Gabe was getting up and pulling his shoes on. “Have fun studying, and I’m so dreadfully sorry I bothered you,” he snarked, his words practically dripping sarcasm.

Grumbling under his breath, Sam grabbed his textbook and laid across his bed, trying to study. The silence felt suffocating.

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply the first in what will be a series of one shots! The lil series is a Sabriel college au, and I’m gonna update it whenever I have the time. Anyway, hope y'all like this!


End file.
